Ave atque vale
by RickonHerondale
Summary: SPOILERS DE PRINCESA MECÁNICA. El fantasma de Jessamine visita a Will en su lecho de muerte junto a los demás, mientras reflexiona y recuerda su vida junto a los demás cazadores de sombras, narra el dolor que siente y su gran aprecio a Will. Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.


Esto es un fanfic. El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, quien creó la asombrosa saga de The Infernal Devices. Aviso, para los que no han leído Princesa Mecánica. SPOILERS, NO LEER si no quieren saber el final y aspectos importantes.

* * *

Jessamine estaba ahí parada. El crepúsculo era su parte favorita para mirar, puede que ya no pudiera sentir el calor del sol sobre sus mejillas, o siquiera sentir el aire azotar sus cabellos, pero era una vista simplemente agradable, y podía recordar lo que sentía respirar el aire de la gran ciudad de Londres. Ella podía mirar la casita de los Herondale, donde varios coches estaban apiñados entre ellos. Reconoció el de Gabriel Lightwood, también el de Sophie Lightwood, neé Collins. Jessamine sonrió con algo de tristeza, no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que sucedía. A pesar de que sabía que nadie podía verla, o siquiera sentir su presencia, el fantasma de Jessamine Lovelace estaba detrás de un gran árbol, en la cima de una colina mirando aquella casa en la que se respiraba un aroma de muerte.

— No vayas, niña estúpida. Nadie podrá verte, serás como una mosca en la pared. —le dijo por milésima vez la vieja Mol. Pero Jessamine no podía atreverse a pensar de esa manera.

Todos esos años en los que había estado muerta, solamente William Herondale sabía que no se había ido, que estaba condenada a cuidar del Instituto de Londres por toda la eternidad, por su fracaso como cazadora de sombras. Y era Will —aunque otras veces, Charlotte y Henry.— quien visitaba su tumba y dejaba sus flores favoritas; prímulas. Pero ni Charlotte, ni Henry podían verla y hablar con ella, Will siempre había tenido ese extraño don de poder ver fantasmas, como la vieja Mol, como ella misma. Jessamine se sentía agradecida con Will más de lo que alguna vez en vida hubiera sentido gracias por alguien. Con el paso de los años, las batallas y lo demás lo habían hecho cambiar, pero para Jessie siempre sería William Herondale, aquel niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos del color del cielo que se convirtió en un hombre y la cargó hasta que murió.

Jessie estaba ahí parada, del lado izquierdo de un viejo Will. Tessa estaba del lado derecho, luciendo igual a como había lucido desde que Jessie la conoció, ni un año más, ni un año menos. También estaba Jem, a quien le costó reconocer después de tanto tiempo, y tenía que admitirlo, Jessamine jamás se había imaginado a Jem como un Hermano Silencioso. Sophie estaba ahí, y Jessamine sintió una punzada de dolor, que estuviera muerta no significaba que no podía sentir. Sophie estaba canosa, con su cabello largo suelto y unas cuantas arrugas, pero la cicatriz de su mejilla no cambió en nada. Jessie sabía que Gideon, el esposo de Sophie, había muerto unos cuantos años atrás. Ni Henry, ni Charlotte estaban, pero sí el hijo de ambos; Charles Fairchild. James y Lucie Herondale también estaban ahí, junto a Gabriel y Cecily Lightwood. Todos sollozaban de manera triste, incluso Gabriel.

Jessamine tenía puesto el mismo vestido blanco que había vestido el día de su muerte en las puertas del Instituto de Londres, con su mismo cabello rubio largo y suelto, que le caía por los hombros, ella tampoco había cambiado, al igual que Tessa, pero Tessa estaba viva y esa era la diferencia, Tessa aún podía amar, Jessie solo había amado a un hombre, y él no le había correspondido. A veces se sentía estúpida de haber escrito JG en la Ciudad Silenciosa, pero no era algo que podía borrar con facilidad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Will tosió de manera grosera y con aspecto de no poder hacer más. Jem la atravesó con facilidad, sin darse cuenta de su presencia, pero Will si podía verla.

Jessamine miró como Will le pedía algo a Jem en voz baja, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Jessie no puso mucha atención a lo que hacía Jem, si no a la mirada que Will le estaba devolviendo, era como si se sorprendiera de que ella estuviera ahí. Jessie se encogió de hombros ligeramente, como si no le diera importancia, intentando ocultar el retorcijón que sentía en el espacio donde una vez estuvo su corazón y la cara se le quebró. Will extendió su mano, nadie más le puso atención.

¿Acaso la estaba perdonando? No había manera en la que Jessie pudiera saberlo, de igual manera, se acercó un poco y agarró la mano de Will. Y entonces a música del violín de Jem comenzó a sonar.

Jessamine había llegado justo después de Will, ella lo recordaba más que nunca, ella tenía un vestido precioso de color rosa, había llegado con todas sus maletas y su cabello rubio recogido en un moño, y también con el ceño más fruncido que Will jamás había visto. Will se había dedicado a mirarla con indiferencia, y Jessie jamás intentó lo contrario, ella siempre se mostró alejada de los demás, de Charlotte, de Henry... y de Will. Más alejada de Will posible, porque por una extraña razón, ella se reflejaba en esos ojos azules incapaces de saber leer. Y Will podía sentir lo mismo bajo esos ojos marrones llenos de soledad y un destino lleno de tristeza. Pero a diferencia de Will, Jessie nunca pretendió gustarle su vida, nunca pretendió ser lo que nunca fue; una cazadora de sombras, lo odiaba, y Will no podía entenderlo. Ella encerrada en su casa de muñecas y Will atrapado en los libros.

Después recordó la llegada de Jem, Jessie se había mostrado distante, pero menos indiferente, Jem se estaba muriendo y aunque jamás lo admitiera, le dolía, sentía pena por él. Pero Jessie no quería llegar a querer a alguien que se iba a morir, había pensado en aquel entonces. Y después, cuando vio a Will y Jem entrenar juntos, como dos hermanos, y hacerse _parabatais_, Jessamine no pudo hacer nada más que sentir celos internos, nada que hubiera admitido antes, y quería gritarlo, pero nadie la iba a escuchar, además, tenía un nudo en su garganta, era como cuando tienes mucha agua, y abres el tubo, pero es tanta agua que no puede salir. Las imágenes pasaban por su mente tan rápido y cada una eran como cuchillas en el corazón.

Jem y Will en Navidad, lanzándole bolas de nieve a Jessie mientras reían de manera diabólica. Will metiéndose en su habitación sin permiso y molestarla al verla jugando con su casa de muñecas, y Jem tratando de que se disculpara. Charlotte dándole una comida y una casa. Henry regalándole la sombrilla que tanto quería. Thomas sonriendo amablemente, llevándola a ir de compras. A Sophie y Agatha ayudándole a entrar en un vestido demasiado pequeña para ella y Will riendo. Jem sonriendo. Will leyendo. La llegada de Tessa. Y otra vez Will, y ella muriendo en sus brazos.

—No eres odiada, Jessamine.— eso era lo que Will le había dicho.

Jessamine tenía agarrada la mano de Will a como podida, solamente la rozaba con lo que ahora era su cuerpo de neblina. Ella jamás había llorado por Will, había sentido pena por él miles de veces, pero jamás había llorado, hasta esos momentos. No sentía pena por él, sabía que había vivido con el amor de su vida, Tessa y había tenido dos hermosos hijos, había tenido un parabatai, un hermano, una hermana... Will lo había tenido todo, pero ahora Jessie lloraba porque que Will partiera le dolía. No fue como su muerte, la cual nadie lloró.

Y entonces.

La música paró.

Jessie miró a Will con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Will negó con la cabeza.

— No te odio, William Herondale, nadie te odia. —susurró Jessie. Will asintió, dirigiendo su mirada a su amada Tessa.

— Sorprendentemente no, Jessie, sorprendentemente no. — le respondió Will en un susurró a penas audible, y después cerró los ojos.

Para siempre.

Jessamine rompió a llorar. ¿Cómo despedirse de alguien con quien nunca intimaste, pero apreciabas más que tu propia vida? ¿Cómo decirle adiós a alguien que se parecía tanto a tí? ¿Cómo decirle adiós a alguien que tuvo todo con lo que soñaste alguna vez?

— Ave atque vale, William Herondale. —dijo Jessie, mientras daba media vuelta y volvía con la vieja Mol.

Todo era de repente silencio. Y Will Herondale se fue en paz, a los brazos del Ángel Raziel.


End file.
